Divide y Venceras Lo que hace la imaginación
by ArweniyVarie
Summary: Parodia de Eslda con Hp, algo que ya sabeis que es muy tipico en nosotras xD.Trata principalmente de lo que ocurre en uno de los torneos de los 3 magos...pero en Lothlorien.
1. Capitulo 1: Otro Horrible Cumpleaños

**DIVIDE Y VENCERAS.  
LO QUE HACE LA IMAGINACIÓN**

_NOTAS DE WENI_: Aiya a tuti fruti!! (estupidez 1). Aqui estamos de nuevo con una super produccion...ejem...que es genial (no lo es pero en fin)  
Las dos esperamos que os guste muuuuuuuuuuuucho y que nos mandeis reviews porque sino no continuaremos y se os quedara un nudo en la garganta horrible (y sino tampoco pasa nada, casi mejor que sigais vivos xD).

He de añadir que al principio es un poco rollo (dice varie que pretendia ser seria) pero esque es normal. Despues se va poniendo interesante. Podeis saltaros los 4 primero capitulos ( se nota en que capitulo empiezo a escribir yo...jeje...es por lo gracioso, no por otra cosa)

Los personajes de Lily Riddle (Varie) y Lunendriel Undomiel (Weni) son exclusivos nuestros (por si acaso) . No se tocan...ni se respira encima de ellos, entendido??

Pd de Varie: No les amenaces que sino no lo leen...

Pd de Weni: Si, cierto...Disculpad, esque me deje llevar...lo siento... :(

De nuevo esperamos que os guste un kiss enorme a todos!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!

* * *

**Otro Horrible Cumpleaños**

Harry se levantó de un sueño muy movido. En el sueño Voldemort había matado a sus padres. Esa era la primera vez que Harry habia visto como murieron sus padres a manos de Lord Voldemort.

. - . - . - .

Harry Potter no era un niño normal, Harry era un mago, un año había sobrevivido a la maldición mortal "avada kedabra" que mato a sus padres pero eso había Voldemort perdiera sus poderes. Él solo había salido con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Desde entonces había tenido que vivir con los Dursley sin saber que un día hace 6 años vino Hagrid y le dijo quien era y como habían muerto sus padres.

Desde ese día Harry fue a Howarts y conoció a sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, se a enfrentado 4 veces a Lord Voldemort y se ha enterado de que tiene un padrino al que condenaron en Azkaban (la cárcel de los magos) por un delito que no había cometido.  
De repente Harry se sobresaltó acababan de entrar 3 lechuzas por la ventana una pequeñita llamada Pig, una parda rojiza que según pensó Harry era de Howarts y la suya, Hedwing, las tres dejaron un paquete en sus piernas, cogió el de Ron y lo leyó:

"Hola Harry  
FELCIDADES!!!  
Que tal con los muggles?  
Yo muy bien, mi padre ha hablado con  
Dumbledore y le ha preguntado  
si te puedes quedar con nosotros  
el resto del verano y ha dicho que si.  
Así que si quieren los muggles como sino  
te vamos a buscar el día de tu  
cumpleaños a las cinco  
un saludo

RON

P.D: Te doy el regalo esta tarde era  
demasiado grande para Pig"

Dejó el paquete de Ron y cogió los dos que llevaba Hedwing, uno era de Hermione y otro de Sirius.  
Cogió el de Hermione y lo empezó a leer:

"Hola Harry  
FELICIDADES!!!  
Que tal?  
Yo muy bien, estoy en Egipto.  
Ron tenia razón los magos  
del antiguo Egipto eran  
fascinantes. Estoy aprendiendo  
un montón de cosas.  
espero que te guste mi regalo

un saludo

HERMIONE"

Cogió el paquete y lo abrió, era un libro "_Quiddich a través de los tiempos_". Cogió la otra carta y empezó a leer:

"Querido Harry  
Que tal?  
yo estoy muy bien en casa  
de Lupin. Como siempre  
quiero estar a tanto de  
todo lo que te sucede  
feliz cumpleaños de  
parte mía y de Lupin

un abrazo

SIRIUS

P.D: espero que te guste mi regalo"

Harry abrió el paquete, era un medallón con una foto de Harry, sus padres y sirius dentro. Se colgó el medallón en el cuello y dejo la carta a un lado, cogió el paquete que llevaba la lechuza parda rojiza, eran dos cartas: una de Howarts y otra de Hagrid. Cogió la de Hagrid y la empezó a leer.

"Querido Harry  
FELICIDADES!!!  
Que tal?  
espero que los muggles te  
traten bien. yo aquí estoy  
muy bien

un saludo

HAGRID"

El regalo de hagrid era un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. cogió la carta del colegio y leyó:

"Estimado señor Potter  
le informamos que como  
todos los años, el curso  
comenzara el 1 de septiembre  
el expreso de Howarts  
saldrá a las 11 de la mañana  
de la estación King's Gross  
del anden 9 3/4  
también se adjuntan una  
lista de libros

Atentamente

PROFESORA McGongall  
Subdirectora"

Harry se sobresalto al oír un gruñido que le indico que tío Vernon se había levantado, miro el reloj eran las seis y media se vistió y bajo a desayunar.


	2. Capítulo 2 De Vuelta a la Madriguera

_NOTA DE WENI_: No hay mucho que decir...solo que dejeis reviews xD 

Por cierto, que sepais que cualquier coincidencia o fallo (tales como muertes de personajes y cosas asi) que contraste con algo de los actuales libros (se entiende que a partir del 4º), es solo eso, una coincidencia, los escribimos hace 4 años.  
Esque nunca nos apetece pasarlo al ordenador...como lo escribiamos en clase..., en fin... 

* * *

**De Vuelta a la Madriguera**

Cuando llego a la cocina. Dudley dejo escapar un gritito y se escondió detrás de su padre. Los Durley había vuelto a tratar bien a Harry y Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que podía hacer magia fuera del colegio.

- Tío Vernon – dijo Harry - los Weasley van a venir a buscarme esta tarde a las 5

Tío Vernon gruño lo que le indico a Harry que le había escuchado.

Harry se tomo su medio pomelo (dudley seguía a dieta) y se subió corriendo a su habitación a preparar sus cosas no salió de allí en todo el día, solo para comer. A las cinco menos cuarto bajo al salón, sus tíos Dudley s habían encerrado en la cocina, a las 5 en punto sonó el timbre, era el señor Weasley

- Hola Harry - dijo amablemente - Que tal?

- Muy bien y vosotros? - respondió Harry

- tienes todo listo? - dijo Ron

- si esta en mi habitación

- nosotros vamos a por él - dijo fred, uno de los hermanos de Ron que ya había terminado en Howarts y había montado una tienda de artículos de broma

- sabemos donde esta - dijo george

- toma Harry - dijo Ron dándole un gran paquete - espero que te guste - Harry abrió el paquete era un kit de los chudley cannons (el equipo de quiddicht favorito de Ron) que contenía una túnica, un libro de los cannons, un póster firmado

- gracias - dijo Harry - me encanta

- de nada - dijo Ron

En ese momento llegaron fred y george con el baúl.

- no vamos dijo el señor weasley.

Salieron de la casa y metieron las cosas en el coche nuevo del señor weasley y se fueron a "la madriguera.  
Las cosas en "la madriguera" habían cambiado mucho desde el año pasado. A fudge lo mato Vodemort por hacer caso omiso a Dumbledore, y a que no imaginas a quien eligieron como ministro de magia?; al señor weasley. Después de eso habían ampliado la casa y habían contratado a una elfina domestica lo que enfureció a Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a " la madriguera" la señora weasley les estaba esperando.  
Las semanas en la madriguera pasaron deprisa y u día cuando bajaron a desayunar estaban hablando de ir esta tarde al callejón diagon a por los libros.

Cuando llegaron al callejón diagon se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

A la salida de gringots se encontraron con Hermione que salía con sus padres de cambiar dinero muggle.  
cuando se disponían a ir a Flowrsh y Blotts se encontraron a Malfoy saliendo de una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano

- eh! Malfoy! Qué tal te sienta ser pobre?

El año pasado pillaron al padre de Malfoy torturando a un muggle y le metieron en Azkaban confiscándole todos sus bienes.  
- que ahora que tu padre esta en azkaban ya no te andas pavoneándote por ahí.

Malfoy se quedo tan impresionado que se fue sin mediar palabra.

Cuando dejaron de reírse fueron a flowrish & blotts a comprar los libros. De vuelta en el caldero chorreante se encontraron a Lupin.

- hola chicos -dijo-¿qué tal?

-muy bien¿ y tu?- contesto Harry

- fenomenal

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Ron

-estoy buscando unos materiales para mi nuevo trabajo.

- ¿ de q trabajas?-pregunto Hermione interesada

- tengo un trabajo de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Rivendel- contesto- bueno me tengo q ir adiós

-adiós y mándele saludos a Hocicos de mi parte-dijo Harry

Se despidieron de Lupin y se fueron con la familia Wesley. Cenaron en el caldero chorreante para que al día siguiente llegaran a tiempo a King´Cross


	3. Capitulo 3: El Torneo de los 3 Magos

_NOTAS DE WENI_: Hola de nuevo yo aqui jeje...esque hemos publicado los 4 capitulos primeros porque es aburridisimo...tenia que escribir yo algo, no?? 

Ya que no escribo en ninguno me quiero dar prisa para que llegueis a mis partes xDDD

Esperamos que os gusten los capitulos posteriores. 

* * *

**El Torneo de los Tres Magos**

Se levantaron pronto para coger las cosas. A las 10 de la mañana salieron hacia la estación. Llegaron con unos 45 minutos de adelanto cogieron unos carritos y se fueron al anden 9 y ¾. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mundo mágico. Solo había que cruzarla con decisión.

Como siempre el anden estaba lleno de gente. Harry Ron y Hermione buscaron un vagón vacío y dejaron allí sus baúles. Luego se fueron a despedirse dela señora Wesley(el señor Wesley tuvo que ir al ministerio por un asunto importante) y subieron al tren.

El viaje a Howarts transcurrió sin ningún percance y cuando llegaron el cielo estaba despejado. Nada mas bajar del tren oyeron a Hagrid. A principios de curso Hagrid conducía a los de primer curso por el lago.

-Hola Harry, que tal?

-Muy bien y tu?

-bien, nos vemos en el gran comedor

Harry, Ron y Hermione se montaron en un carromato y fueron al castillo.

Como siempre el banquete comenzó con la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Después de la selección Dumbledore empezó su discurso:

- Bienvenidos un año mas a Howarts. Es un placer para mí informaros que el nuevo profesor que de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es – se hizo un silencio en la sala – Severus Snape.

Hubo algunos aplausos aislados en la zona de Slytherin.

- el señor filch me ha pedido que os diga que la lista de artículos prohibidos ha incrementado, ahora consta de unos 503 artículos, según creo, y por hablar de algo mas alegre - continuo diciendo Dumbledore - como todos sabéis la próxima edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos tiene lugar este año en Lothlorien, colegio que ha sido añadido este año en lugar de Drumstang,

Dado que ese colegio ha sido destruido por oponerse a Voldemort- la mayoría de la gente se estremeció – habrá tres aspirantes por cada casa que elegirá el jefe de la casa. La lista será notificada a principios de octubre. Y ahora a comer.

La comida estuvo buenísima. Cuando hubieron desaparecido los postres. Dumbledore se levanto y comenzó ha hablar.

-ha llegado la hora de cantar nuestro himno, que cada uno escoja su melodía favorita y a cantar.

Hizo una floritura y de su varita empezó a salir una línea que empezó a formar palabras. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cantar se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente solo se hablaba del torneo de los tres magos y quienes serian los elegidos.

Como siempre las clases empezaron fuete dado que estaban en el ultimo curso.

Las clases con Snape eran tormentos diarios pero al menos sabían que dentro de poco algunos de ellos se iban a librar de ellas.


	4. Capitulo 4: Viaje a Lothlorien

_NOTAS DE WENI_: Yuju!!! Por fin escribo yo, aproximadamente la mitad del capitulo, pero no os preocupeis el siguiente será muuuuuucho mejor xD 

REVIEWS PLIS!!!

* * *

**Viaje a Lothlorien**

A principios de octubre se organizo una reunión en el gran comedor para decir quienes irían a Lothlorien. Todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso. Cuando todos hubieron entrado en el gran comedor Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar

-queridos alumnos, los elegidos iran acompañados de la profesora McGonagall y yo mismo, pues bien los elegidos son de Griffindor: Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter;

de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe;

de Rawenclaw: Fadwet, Padma Patil y Cho Cang;

de huffelpuff: Hanna Abot, Justin Fletcher y Evans- dijo Dumbledore- pues bien el 30 de Octubre iremos a Lothlorien, ahora por favor los elegidos pasen a la sala contigua.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala y se juntaron con los de hufelpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Como siempre Draco estaba pavoneándose delante de sus amigos. Todos entraron en la sala y al rato entro Dumbledore.

- una vez allí nos comportaremos lo mejor q podamos, ellos nos alojaran en una casa de invitados junto con los alumnos de beauxbatons. Ya sabéis como va la selección el seleccionado para representarnos será elegido por el cáliz de fuego. Os ruego una vez mas que os portéis bien, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos una cooperación mágica para vencer al gran mal que nos amenaza.

En ese momento llego McGonagall

- buenas tardes alumnos- después se sentó en una silla; por supuesto, después de que Dumbledore lo hiciera; Y les ofrecio asiento a los alumnos que se sentaron en unas sillas que aparecieron "por arte d magia".

-cuando lleguemos a Lothlorien conoceréis a los alumnos y profesores que han sido elegidos para participar y velar por la seguridad de todos en el torneo de los tres reyes magos.

Se oyeron risitas

-perdón de los tres magos, y con esto termino podéis marcharos.

Los alumnos salieron de la sala y se dirigían a los dormitorios cuando Dumbledore les interrumpió diciendo:  
-debido a un pequeño problema de fondos de la familia Malfoy, este viaje lo subvencionara la familia Wesley, un aplauso por favor.

Toda la sala ardió en aplausos y gritos diciendo "¡bravo!" Mientras Draco Malfoy se escondía entre la gente.  
-partiremos a primera hora de la mañana, estad preparados, a los elfos no les gusta esperar.


End file.
